


Reassurance

by Riyn



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Multi, OT3, Other, bruh I litcherally never know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyn/pseuds/Riyn
Summary: Wes and Katie have a conversation with Trip and show him that he never needs to doubts himself ever again. Set after uniquely trip





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Jen425 for beta reading what I had so far!

Katie quietly sneaks up behind Trip and covers his eyes with her hands. “Guess who.” Her bad attempts at disguising her voice always resulted in giggling which blew her cover but what it never failed to do was put a smile on his face, he’d recognize that laugh anywhere.

He turns around greeting her with a hug. "Hi Katie."

"I was starting to miss that cute little face of yours. She removes his hat and ruffles up his hair then gently kisses his forehead. "Wow from the looks of it I can only assume you’re already working on a new invention, I’d say that’s a new record for you." She takes a moment to look around at the messy table displayed with a bunch of random parts and pieces. "Any idea on what it's gonna be yet?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." He said sounding defeated. 

"Don't worry you'll think of something like you always do and I'd love to hear all about it once it's finished." She wraps her arms around him while he slightly lays back into her embrace. "C’mon why don't you give that brain of yours a rest, think you can spare some of your time for me?"

"You know I always have time for you." He looks up at her and smiles. 

The moment is abruptly interrupted as their morphers go off. It's a call from Wes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will ever finish this tbh maybe I'll come back to it someday!


End file.
